The Nazi-Soviet Antic War
The Nazi-Soviet Antic War is an antic conflict between the USSR of Joseph Stalin and the 3rd Reich of Adolf Hitler ("Downfall Hitler" to be precise), as well as various other factions. It began in April 2011, and effectively ended with no decisive victor around the start of January 2013, with the rise of Michael Rosen's evil Plam Empire. The Parody Universe leaders knew very well that they had to unite and face a common enemy, and so ended the hostilities. Causes of the Conflict Longstanding tensions in the parody universe had long existed, especially due to Hitler's war with Fegelein. The rise of Stalin's new Antic Master, Mikhail Tukhachevsky, upset the previously-bipolar balance of power in early-2011 (with Fegelein and Himmler being the , and started a gradual decline in Fegelein's supremacy. Despite an initially warm meeting between the two, Mikhail was keen to commit audacious antics, whilst Fegelein was equally determined to preserve his supremacy. Thus, tensions were imminent. The Conflict Begins Fist phase (April 2011-May 2012) The conflict began when Steiner was escorting home Hitler's classic Downfall Parody scripts, some of the best works of the best Untergangers. Two Soviet agents killed Steiner and stole the scripts. Tukhachevsky (in his debut antic as Stalin's new Fegelein) swapped the scripts for pro-Soviet propaganda, humiliating Hitler when he attempted some ranting practice at dinner (he accidentally ranted a load of pro-Soviet propaganda instead of what he should have done). Hitler composed an angry and abusive letter to Tukhachevsky, declaring "a state of antic war" existed between Nazi Germany and the USSR. Despite each scoring significant victories, neither side was able to defeat the other. As the war progressed,Tukhachevsky targeted Hitler and Fegelein alike, but Hermann Fegelein was his main target. Fegelein followed the same policy in regards to Tukhachevsky. It is unknown if Hitler and Fegelein were ever united against a common enemy in the war, but each seems/seemed to dislike Tukhachevsky and the Soviets with equal measure. Despite the war, Himmler and Tukhachevksy remain close allies and (possibly) friends. The antic-war was, and is, also fought on the battlefields of the Second World War, and elsewhere - who is winning the military side of the conflict is currently unknown, but it is assumed that thousands have been killed (antic masters, soldiers, officers and maybe commanders) and large battles are fought. Grand Master of Antics Heinrich Himmler is shown to have been significantly been involved. Firstly, he manipulated Mikhail Tukhachevsky of Stalin Parodies and Lt Werner of U-Boat Parodies into committing a hilarious antic against Hitler, with neither Antic Master realising that the other was also working with Himmler. He has also given tips and support to Fegelein and Tukhachevsky on several different occasions (e.g. aforementioned). While some of Tukhachevsky's antics against Fegelein failed, he managed to score a very successful antic against Fegelein by framing him in an antic (tampering with a speech) which gets him executed (shown in ''Tukhachevsky Vs. Fegelein: Round Three). ''He later even managed to score a pyhhric victory by having Fegelein die in a plane crash, albeit dying himself (see below). An attempt was then made by Antic Commissar Mikhail Tukhachevsky to unite the Parody Universe and end the war via a conference he organised on his personal Antic Jet. It failed when Fegelein, furious at not being invited, tried to attack Tukhachevsky on the Jet and accidentally broke a window with his antic gun. The resulting collapse in air pressure sucked all the Parody Universe representatives out into the atmosphere (where they fell to earth and survived in uncertain circumstances) and thus ending the conference just before the treaty of alliance was to be signed. The failed joint adventure to Skull Island on a previous date, also failed to provide a solution. However, the high-profile battles between antic masters ceased after this period (May 2012- onwards) with the temporary deaths of both antic masters, and an uneasy stalemate was reached between the two. Fighting however, continued around the parody universe - albeit in uncertain circumstances. Second phase (May 2012-present) The rest of 2012 saw little action in terms of large-scale antics, or counter-antics, nor did it see any changes on the battlefield. This was partially due to the temporary demise of both Fegelein and Tukhachevsky. However, in late December 2012-early 2013, with the rise of Darth Plamz' (A.K.A Michael Rosen) new 'Plam Empire', and the reorganisation and assimilation of the Reich into said empire (via Fuhrer Adolf Hitler becoming his apprentice, and the merging of Nazi Germany with Rosenland), the balance of power has shifted dramatically. The Empire is now at war with practically every single Parody Universe leader and faction, including the whole antic order... As a result, the leaders of the universe agreed to suspend the war, and unite in the face of a common enemy. The war could thus be argued to have effectively ended (for now) by this point. Category:Parody Universe Category:War Category:Stalin Parodies Category:Events